Akutō Musashi
Background. Musashi was and will likely always be a prankster. As a kid he spent the majority of his days pulling pranks, or at least attempting to, on his elders and peers alike. He was a positive child, always upbeat and optimistic at his place in the world. This held true even when he reached the age where his peers were beginning to notice that Musashi didn't seem to have any parents at all for in truth he was dropped off when he was still only an infant at the gates of Suna and deserted by whatever family that he had. Having become a ward of Sunagakure he was mostly raised upon the streets and as such he learned most of his life lessons there, however it did not teach him to become cold and ruthless. Abilities & Skills Musashi is a bit of a mystery, since no one is aware of who is parents are or where he originates from many people are not familiar with his skillset. At an early age he showed the ability to manipulate plant life and the likes, signifying his skill with Mokuton. One can tell by sparring with him that he has incredible endurance and constitution, lasting much longer than the average Shinobi and in scenario's that were thought to surely be his end. It is even said that, like the First Hokage, he can heal without the use of handsigns though this does not signify any measure of ability to use medical ninjutsu, of which he knows nothing about. Upon the awakening of his sharingan his abilities have certainly grown exponentially, in fact he quickly began to rely on them for a great many tasks when he was young and eager. When his Sharingan was evolved into the Mangekyō Sharingan during a particularly dangerous mission where he had witnessed many of his comrades die in front of him he had mixed feelings about it's awakening. He began to use it excessively, unaware of the drawbacks of it's constant use as he was not raised around many other experienced users of the Sharingan. It was then, that a particular intruder in Suna kidnapped the nearly blind Musashi and began to experiment upon him harshly, whispering great promises of power into his ear. It was then that he was bestowed upon a new pair of eyes, granting him the use of the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan but this was not the end of the experiments. Having no way to refuse the mysterious mans requests to experiment upon him he was forced into evolving his eyes into the Rinnegan all within a short period of time. After this, he then sought out to bring back the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path into this world, so that he could protect Suna with it. Appearance. Musashi has light blue colored eyes and spikey blond hair, nothing particularly unique but certainly good looking. (Wink) He is usually seen wearing his own jacket with ripped sleeves, it only slightly resembles a flak jacket that is typically worn by Chunin and higher ranks so he has had the Sunagakure symbol sewn into the back of it neatly. He wears simple black pants that do not constrict his movement and has a simple Katana strapped to his side at all times, it is not very ornate and does not have any special abilities. Personality. Musashi has an upbeat personality and is usually joking even when the situation seems serious to others, this can lead others to either believe he is stupid or very strong. He enjoys pulling pranks on people as often as he can get away with it and it shows even in his Ninjutsu-heavy fighting style. Musashi can often be seen training in seclusion in the desert however, and it seems that when he is out there alone he is very serious. Category:Male